Evil Laughter Contest
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: Yugioh and Yugioh GX crossover. Over the many seasons of Yugioh and GX, there have been multiple villains, and what would a villain be without an equally evil laugh? But whose laugh is the evilest? Read to find out! Complete
1. Let the Tournament Begin!

Note: This is a cross-generational fan-fic, so be prepared to see everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, I like from Yugioh and Yugioh GX in this story. Be warned, my mind is a scary and twisted place, and you are now entering a direct construct of it; beware! You have been warned! Danger: possible weirdness ahead! Um, actually, make that GUARENTEED danger ahead! Oh yeah, I don't own Yugioh (original or GX), but I DO own a duelist deck of my very own! I'd appreciate reviews, but any flames will taste the wrath of both my Dark Magicians AND my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Note mach. II: all evil spirits are separated from their good halves in this story. In fact, Yugi and Yami are the only two still together. (Because they're the onlysymbiotic pair, and I didn't want Bakura or Marik to suffer, but their evilsides have really good evil laughter, and I didn't want the nice ones to suffer.)

Overview: Yugi has talked Yami into helping him conduct an Evil Laughter Contest, his reasoning being that the two of them have heard so much of it over the course of their adventures together that they are the prime candidates to judge such a contest. Kaiba has grudgingly lent them a stadium to hold it in and everyone is there. Pegasus is sitting in a private box with Chancellor Shepard; Bakura and Chumly are in charge of refreshments; Joey, Tristan, Mai, Grandpa, and Duke are sitting near the judges' box; Tea, Serenity, and Alexis are preparing honey-and-lemon tea for the contestants to drink between rounds (gotta keep them voices in _top_ condition); Ishizu is sitting with Odeon, who is saving a seat for Marik (he's getting the popcorn and sodas); Sy, Jaden, Bastion, Hassleberry, and Aster are hanging out with Chazz, who is doing to commentary. Mokuba is giving Kaiba (who is in the contest) a last wish of good luck before going to his seat, and the contestants and preparing to do battle…

In the contestants' preparation room

Dr. Crouler sniffed the air in a manner that showed he did _not_ approve, then wrinkled his nose. "Urgh! What's that _stench_?" The rest of the contestants sniffed the air.

Evil Sartorious pointed to where the Evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring was sitting by himself, drinking something out of a thermos. He sneered, "It's coming from over there!"

The Spirit of the Ring glared. "I'd think you were referring to my throat tonic, if it actually smelt bad. Seeing, however, as it is made from an ancient and mysterious recipe and smells fine, I must assume you are talking about something else."

Bonaparte crept up behind him and seized the thermos, from which the smell was, indeed, exuding. "Mon du! This smells terrible! What's in here?" the fat little twerp (mesa no like Bonaparte) gagged and waved a hand to clear the air.

The Spirit of the Ring glowered. "Secret ingredients, not for mortals such as yourself to bother your bald little heads about."

Bonaparte snarled in outrage.

Evil Marik sniffed the thermos appreciatively. "Whatever it is, there's a _lot_ of blood in it!" He went to take a sip but the Spirit of the Ring snatched it back.

Dr. Crouler asked, nervously, "Wh-what type?"

The Spirit of the Ring smirked evilly (because he is, of course, evil), "Wouldn't you like to know." He took a swig.

Crouler, watched a red trickle creep down the corner of the Spirit's mouth, and turned rather green, "Actually, on second thought, I'd rather not."

(from sound system) Chazz's voice barked, "Attention! The first match is about to start! Will the participating contestants get their pathetic butts into the stadium?"

Jaden's voice came on. "Wow, Chazz! You were almost polite! Way to go!"

Chazz growled back, "Shut up! You're not supposed to be in here!"

You could practically hear Jaden's enthusiastic smile over the sound system. "But this place has the best view!"

Sy's voice chimed in. "Yeah!"

Chazz growled something and turned off his headset.

Bonaparte started. "Sacra mon! I'm in this match!" He went running off as fast as he could. The Spirit of the Ring knocked back more of his thick, red 'throat tonic.'

Kaiba, from his seat in the corner asked, in a not-particularly-interested voice, "Who's the twerp up against, anyway?"

Everyone else shrugged. "Not me!"

In the stadium

Chazz turned his headset back on. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first ever Evil Laughter Contest! Allow me to present the members of the first match! On the one side, Duel Academy's most despised staff member, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte!"

Bonaparte jumped. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Chazz ignored him, "And on the other side of the field, we have this tournament's only double entry, Jagger and Slade Princeton!"

Jagger and Slade, who were just climbing out of their private helicopters, shouted, in unison, "WORLD DOMINATION!!!"

Chazz groaned over the sound system, "Yeah, yeah, we know. Get over it!"

Hassleberry took this moment to make his presence in the announcer's room known. "Hey, you din't tell us yer big bros was gonna be here!"

Chazz snarled. "Shut up! You're not supposed to be here, either! Ahem. Contestants! Prepare your vocal cords! Slade and Jagger will begin! On my mark… NOW!"

Slade and Jagger, in unison, of course, burst into laughter. "MWAhahahaha! Ah-HAhaha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they paused for breath.

Bonaparte smiled his nasty, smug little smile. "Oh yeah? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! MwaHAhaha! AH-HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a moment of silence.

Chazz came back on. "Okay, there will be a brief pause while the judges, Yugi Muto and Yami, confer."

Everyone sat around for a bit. In the snack stall he was running with Chumbly, Bakura put some money in the cash register and fixed himself a hot dog.

Chazz came back on. "Okay! The results are in! And… Bonaparte is the winner! That's right! It looks like the eldest Princeton brothers weren't up to snuff! Couldn't even stand up to a little, wanna-be-french freak!"

Bonaparte looked affronted. "Hey!"

Chazz ignored him and kept on talking. "Couldn't be worthy of the Princeton name! All talk no action! A couple of slackers who hadn't done their homework! That's right, Slackers! YOU HEAR ME, YOU TWO! YOU'RE BOTH A PAIR OF PATHETIC SLACKERS! HAHAHA! YOU'RE BOTH PATHETIC **_SLACKERS_**! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Hasleberry was heard in the background again. "The man's lost it! Hey, Sarge, I've got his shoulders, you grab his feet!"

Jaden sounding vaguely worried, agreed. "Good idea!"

Sounds of Chazz being bodily removed from the room emanated from the speaker system, along with along with more ranting and maniacal laughter from Chazz.

Sy, who had apparently gotten Chazz's headset away from him, came on, nervously. "Um, hi, everyone! Well, that's the end of round one! Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, feel free to go and pick up your cup of between-rounds honey and lemon tea!"

Chazz could still be heard in the background. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! HEY, JAGGER! SLADE! YOU'RE BOTH SLACKERS! YOU HEAR ME! **_SLACKERS_**!"

Sy continued, even more nervously. "Ah, we'll continue with the tournament in a few moments, or once we've got Chazz calmed down enough to commentate again! Whichever comes first! Um, yeah." Sy turned off the microphone.

Hi! After a large amount of soul-searching (and some prodding from a certain sock-obsessed fan (I'll name no names)) I have taken it upon myself to change the format of this first chapter to fit with the style of the following chapters. Hope ya'all like it!


	2. The Return of Noa

Note: Hey! Wow! Two chapters in such close succession! (Note: this is an unprecedented and most likely to be unrepeated phenomena. In layman's terms: this probably ain't never gonna happin' agin, so y'all be happy an' properly appreciative!) Anyways, thanks for the review, Agent (checks internet site for proper spelling) Malkere! Everyone, remember, I'm new to this, it's my first fan-fic EVER! Bare with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh OR Yugioh GX (sniffle), and, since Agent Malkere has informed me that the company that owns them doesn't accept bribes for the transferal of ownership in either actual cash OR monopoly money, it's going to stay that way- until I find enough unmarked gems for a starting bid!

Note mach II: Yay! No flames! No one had to get blasted/toasted by my Blue Eyes OR Dark Magician! Let's keep it that way, okay? My ego has been sick lately and is very fragile at the moment; I don't think it could handle getting flamed! Nice reviews, on the other hand, are welcomed!

Note mach III: in consideration of my only review so far, I'm changing the format of the story a teeny bit, to add detail (and facial expressions!)

The announcer's room

Chazz straightened his black coat and walked back to his announcer's chair. Jaden, Hassleberry, Sy, Aster, and Bastion had settled down in fold-up chairs they had brought with them (ranging from Aster's state-of-the-art model to the beaten up mess Jaden had found in the school cafeteria one day), and it was nearly time for round two of the Evil Laughter Tournament to start! Chazz put on his headset and switched on the control panel, again.

"Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to the tournament! Our next match is Seto Kaiba vs.-"

The built-in microphone in the control panel switched itself on. "Hi, Seto, hi, Mokuba! Just wanted to let you know I'm cheering for _you_, step-bro! Oh, and to apologize for the whole trying-to-trap-you-in-cyber-space-and-take-over-your-company thing! Won't happen again! Yay Seto!"

Everyone in the announcer's room stared at the panel.

"Um, that wasn't me," Chazz reassured the crowds, "Whoever is messing around with the electronics, CUT IT OUT! The next match is Seto Kaiba vs. Sartorious's Evil Half!"

"Go Seto!" the microphone cheered.

In the stands, with Joey, Tristan, Duke, Grandpa, Mai, and Mokuba (who joined them after wishing Kaiba luck)

Joey and Tristan were staring slack-jawed at the announcer's box. Joey spoke first. "It can't be. There's no _way_…"

"Who was that?" Duke cut in.

"Yeah? Do you guys know him?" Mai added.

"It's _NOA_!" Mokuba cheered, "He did make it out! Hooray!" he bounced around in his seat for a moment. "Hey! I've got my laptop with me! Maybe I can download him!" The youngest (and most innocent) Kaiba brother darted off.

Grandpa, Mai, and Duke stared at Joey and Tristan.

"It's a long story-" Joey began.

"Ahh! He's back!" Tristan looked like he was about to panic, "I'm never going in a cyber-world again!"

Joey glared at him. Everyone else looked confused. Joey continued, "-but, to sum it up, Noa is Kaiba's stepdad's real son, and Mokuba and Kaiba's cyber-stepbrother."

"Cyber stepbrother?" Mai looked a bit bewildered.

"It's confusin'. I'll tell ya about it, later."

Simultaneously, at the refreshments stall, which is next to the honey-lemon tea stall

"I say, Chumly, you make an excellent grilled cheese sandwich!" Bakura munched happily on his snack.

"Thanks," Chumly grinned, "Any idea who that guy interrupting Chazz was?"

"Not a clue." Bakura shrugged. "Maybe one of the girls knows! I'll go check."

"Okay."

"Hallo there! Tea, Serenity? Alexis? Any of you know who the chap interrupting Chazz is?"

"It's Noa," Tea replied, "We met him during the Battle City Tournament. He's connected to Kaiba and Mokuba somehow, but I'm not sure on the details."

Bakura scratched his head (with the hand that wasn't holding his sandwich), "Funny, I don't remember anyone called Noa."

"Oh, yeah, you were in the hospital unit at the time, out cold." Tea winced. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Bakura reassured her, "It wasn't your fault; it was the Spirit of the Ring. I hope he loses the tournament. Speaking of which, why don't we go and watch the next match? I understand Kaiba's in it."

"Okay, I'll get Chumly," Alexis agreed, "Duel Academy hasn't been the same since he left."

"I'll save a seat for you two!" Serenity promised.

In the stadium again

Seto and Evil Sartorious lined up at opposite ends of the arena.

"Alright, contestants. On my mark. Evil Sartorious will sta- what's he doing?"

Evil Sartorious was looking at a deck of cards.

"Evil Sartorious, will you quit fooling around! The match is about to start!" Chazz bellowed. Then he turned his headset off for a moment, and turned to the guys, "I really hate that guy."

"With good reason!" Sy added.

Evil Sartorious held up his hand to get everyone's attention. Chazz turned his headset back on.

"I concede the match to Mister Kaiba." Evil Sartorious announced, "Fate is not with me for this tournament." He disappeared.

"It is so creepy when he does that." Aster commented.

"You said it." Jaden agreed.

Meanwhile, Kaiba glowered (though since that's what he's usually doing, it was hard to tell whether he was annoyed or not) and used his phone to call security.

"This round goes to Seto Kaiba by surrender!" Chazz announced, "There will be a brief break between rounds while the authorities locate Evil Sartorious so that he can be safely locked away again." He switched his headset off.

Meanwhile…

Mokuba sat happily in front of his laptop. The face of a boy with light green hair smiled back at him.

"Hi, Mokuba! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Noa! I missed you, and I was starting to get really worried."

Noa blushed a bit, "I nearly didn't get out, I wanted to make sure Gozoburo was safely gone before I left. And the big five. They're gone, too."

"This is great! Now we can hang out and everything! And we can work with Kaiba to build some sort of substitute body for you, or something!" Mokuba was bouncing on his knees, "Wanna go watch the rest of the tournament?"

"Sure!"

Whew! My word count says that's 1044 words, so no complaining about length, anyone! Hehe, Noa's back! (I was so sad when he didn't reappear in the series, he's not going to have a big part in this story, but I wanted to reunite him with Mokuba, because Mokuba really cared about him and it wasn't really fair what happened to Noa.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this segment!

Reminder: Flames bad and unappreciated

Reviews good and highly appriciated


	3. The Vanishing Clothes

Note: Yeah, yeah, I keep saying I'm not going to be writing again soon and then I do… but that doesn't mean I don't mean it this time! Thanks for the reviews, journey maker and Agent Malkere! (Why do THEY get the honor of being mentioned personally in this note? Because they're the only one's reviewing, that's why!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX, and I still don't have the unmarked gems together, but I WILL prevail!

In the stadium

Marik watched the arena eagerly, this was fun! "This is great, I'm so glad you saw the note about it in the paper, big brother!"

Odeon smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Master Marik. I'm enjoying it, too!"

Elsewhere in the Stadium

"Well, that was a lame round." Joey grumbled, "We didn't even get to hear rich boy, or that Sarwhatzit guy."

Mokuba came running back up! "Hi guys! Noa's back! He's on my computer!" the youngest Kaiba brother held up his laptop so the group could see the smiling boy on the screen.

Noa waved. "Hello, everyone! It's good to see you again! Um," he noticed Tristan trying to hide behind Duke and Joey, "Sorry about the robot-monkey thing, Tristan. It won't happen again, either."

"Good!" Tristan snapped from behind his friends.

Mokuba bounced up and down, "Mai, Duke, Grandpa, I'd like you all to meet Noa, my stepbrother! Noa, this is Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon Muto, Mai Valentine, and Duke Deblin!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Noa looked excited now, too, "I haven't met so many people at once since I intercepted Seto's blimp!"

"Seto!" Mokuba wailed, "I completely forgot that he was in this round, I was so excited to see Noa again! How did he do?"

"The other guy forfitted," Mai shrugged, "He said fate wasn't with him, or some nonsense like that. You didn't miss much."

"That's a relief."

In the announcer's room

Chazz glared, "Coward. I wanted to see Kaiba mop the floor with that creep!"

"Don't worry about it!" Jaden said, cheerfully, "We'll get to hear Kaiba soon enough!"

"That's right! Anyway, who's up next?" Hassleberry leaned over Chazz's shoulder to look at the schedule.

"I was just about to call for them- HEY! Where'd my coat go!" Chazz glared around the room, arms crossed over his suddenly bare chest.

"Wasn't me." Jaden offered.

"Me neither." Sy added.

Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Well, someone has it!" Chazz turned on his headset, "Announcement! Whoever took my stuff had better bring it up to the announcer's room RIGHT NOW!"

In the author's room

A girl in a tie-dye shirt sat at her computer, hugging a black coat. "It's mine! Chazz's coat is mine!" she sniffed the fabric and sighed, "It smells like Chazz… and tuna fish… And it's mine!"

She looked up, apparently becoming aware of this narrative. "Hey! Back off! My coat! Mine!"

That's it for now, sorry this chapter is so short, I just had to write that! Some of the more observant readers will have noticed I only seem to have Chazz's famous coat, but his chest was bare. Where did his shirt go? I'll tell you: I e-mailed it to Agent Malkere! Agent Malkere, enjoy!


	4. A Fossilized COCKROACH?

Note: I felt really guilty about leaving you guys with such a short chapter, so, here I am, writing more. (sigh) However, if this review shortage keeps up, my ego (which, if you read chapter two, you will remember is in a very fragile frame of health) is going to crumble into dust from lack of nourishment, I will wander into the badlands, lost and alone and without any self confidence, and you will never hear any more of this story ever again! Review! Please! I'm begging you (in a vaguely threatening manner)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX and the company is threatening me with a restraining order, so it looks like I'll just have to sit here with my bag of sparkly unmarked gems until I get a new idea. (sighs. Picks up emerald from bag and holds it to desk lamp.) Oooo, sparkly! And green! GREEN!

In the contestant's preparation room

Kaiba coldly ignored the other contestants and concentrated on his laptop. Promise or no promise, he didn't trust that Noa kid, and he was upping the security of Kaiba Corp's computer system.

No one else in the room was paying much attention to him, because the Spirit of the Ring had picked a fight with Bonaparte and threatening him with all sorts of things, especially the Shadow Realm.

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you quit wasting time and send him there immediately!" Crouler whispered, discretely.

"Will Dr. Crouler and Weevil Underwood hurry up already!" Chazz's voice bellowed over the intercom, "Some of us would like to get on with this tournament! Get up here RIGHT NOW, or you're both disqualified!"

Sy's voice came through in the background, "I found a blanket for you, Chazz, so you don't freeze. Alexis had it with her."

"Alexis…" Chazz's voice went all dreamy.

"According to my calculations," Bastion cut in, "The manner in which your apparel disappeared in had a 19,239,045 to one chance of occurring."

"Wow, talk about beating the odds!" Jaden remarked.

Chazz switched off his headset at that point, so the people in the stadium and the contestants didn't hear his reply, which was probably for the best.

In the arena

Dr. Crouler straightened the pink ruffles on his cuffs and dusted a speck of lint of one sleeve. There was no _way_ he was going to let a short, evil-minded, wanna-be Frenchman show _him_ up!

Weevil pushed his glasses up his nose and felt in his pocket to make sure his lucky fossilized cockroach was there. He didn't think anyone would try to steal it, but, then again, he wouldn't put _anything_ past that Spirit of the Ring, or Evil Marik, for that matter!

In the announcer's room

"Okay, contestants, round three is about to begin! Weevil Underwood will start! On my mark, now!" Chazz pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Nothing happened.

"I _said_, now!" Chazz repeated.

Weevil started fidgeting and Crouler was looking around the stadium in a bored manner.

"START LAUGHING, ALREADY!" Chazz bellowed into his headset.

"Um, Chazz…" Sy spoke up cautiously.

Chazz spun on him, the blanket billowing out behind him in the gravity-defying manner normally reserved for Kaiba's coats. "What?!?"

"Um, you switched your headset off a moment ago so you could yell at Jaden properly."

"Di' somewo' say ma nam'?" Jaden looked up from a bowl of extra spicy chili he'd gotten at a refreshment stand. (his mouth was full)

Chazz blushed a bit, "Oh yeah." He flicked a switch on the control panel, "RoundthreestartsnowWeevilUnderwoodstartsonmymarkNOW!"

In the arena, again

Weevil jumped, startled out of his daydream about giant termites, and started laughing that annoying, high-pitched snicker we all know and hate, "HAHAHAHAHAhAHA! HAHAHA!"

"Please, what an amateur," Dr. Crouler murmured to himself, "I'll show him how a _real_ professional does it! Ah-hahaha! HAhaHAHAhahahaHAHAHA_HAHAHAhaha_! AH-_HAhahaHAHAHAHA_!"

Weevil fell over backwards at this horrifying onslaught and was knocked out cold when his head hit a rock that hadn't been there a moment ago… (Note: it later turned out that he had gotten a severe concussion from the blow and, due to some medical mystery, he was never able to duel again, thus saving hundreds of people from the agony such duels would have caused. (Note on the note: Come on, you were all _wishing_ something really nasty would happen to that creep! I know you were, SO DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!!!))

The announcer's room (again)

"Alright, folks, the scores are in, and it seems that the strangest member on staff at Duel Academy will go on to the next round. Yep, that's right, Dr. Crouler wins round three! Please pick up your honey and lemon at the stall." Chazz went to turn off the headset, but Jaden tackled him and turned the other microphone on.

"There will be a brief break between rounds three and four while Chazz tries to find his clothes-" Jaden announced cheerfully.

Chazz pushed him away and turned off the headset and the microphone. Sy and Hassleberry were laughing loudly and even Aster and Bastion were smiling.

In front of her computer

The author sighed. "Well, I guess I have to give this back now." She hugged the smelly black coat one more time, then turned back to her writing….

In the announcer's room (sheesh, I sure do write a lot of stuff in this setting…)

Chazz was interrupted in his pursuit of Jaden by the reappearance of his coat on his shoulders. "What the?"

That's all for now! And I don't want any flames over my treatment of Weevil, he's an obnoxious little tapeworm who deserved everything he got! So there! (Tries to spin around on chair with arms crossed to sulk. Since the chair is not a swivel chair, she just falls off, instead. Since the area around said chair is quite cluttered, this is more painful than it sounds. She climbs back on chair, groaning.) Owwww… Anyway, you'll note that Chazz only got his coat back. That's because, as I mentioned in my last note, I e-mailed his shirt to Agent Malkere, and I'm assuming she still has it. Agent Malkere, if you're reading this, don't worry about it, Chazz has lots of shirts. It's only his _coat_ that's truly unique. Chazz isn't Chazz without it, which is why I had to give it back. Besides, Chazz with his coat on but without a shirt could be even dreamyer than Chazz completely shirtless! (dreamy-eyed sigh) Please review! Please! Your reviews are my poor, long-suffering ego's only hope!


	5. EvilAlterEgo Faceoff

Note: This chapter is inspired be the Silver Huntress, thanks a million for the idea! Agent Malkere also helped. Thanks also due to Mei1105, because they sent me the Ego Repair Kit that got my ego out of intensive care! Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) I got an idea for a BRILLIENT story and it has me by the neck, so I can barely concentrate on my schoolwork. Why, I hear you ask, is this unfortunate? Shouldn't we be celebrating this or something? Well, ya see, the new project isn't a fanfic. It's original. So, unless it gets published, none of you are going to see it. : (. On a positive note, if it DOES get published, I can come on here and read the fanfics everyone's writing about it: )! Maybe _I_ could write a fanfic of it! I wonder if any authors actually do that? Hmm. Maybe I should shut up and write this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX, but at the moment I'm too distracted with my bag of sparkly gem stones to care.

In the announcer's room

Everyone stared at Chazz's coat.

"That was weird." Aster finally stated. Everyone nodded, mutely.

In the contestant's preparation room

Kaiba finished upgrading his security codes and turned off his laptop. Now that his concentration wasn't immersed in his work, he noticed a fight was going on.

Evil Marik and the Spirit of the Ring were glaring at each other in a very strange manner. Every now and then one of them would let out a grunt as if he had been hit.

"They are apparently having a Shadow Game."

Kaiba turned to look at the man who was suddenly sitting next to him. He had long, black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, rectangular glasses, a white shirt with a loose neck tie, and an expression of one who is quietly enjoying himself. A large brown tabby cat was sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" Kaiba growled.

"Oh, did I not say?" The man's smile got a bit bigger, "My name is Professor Banner, I used to work at your academy."

"Used to?"

The man rubbed the back of his head, "It's a long story."

"Are you here for the contest?"

"No, I came down to see the Shadow Game those two are having. That sort of thing was my specialty when I was still… er… teaching."

"The next round of the tournament will begin in five minutes. Evil Marik and the Evil Spirit of the Ring, you're next."

The two stopped glaring at each other and headed towards the area.

"Looks like it's over." Professor Banner stretched, "Come on, Pharaoh! Let's go!" the tall, thin man stood up and started walking towards to stairs that led to the stadium. Now that he was farther away, the guy seemed to have this golden glow emanating from his chest. Then the man was gone and only the golden glow remained.

Kaiba thought he heard the voice of the man saying 'open wide now, Pharaoh.' But he must have been imagining things. He _definitely_ imagined the bit where the huge brown tabby cat opened its mouth and swallowed the golden light. That sort of thing didn't happen in the real world, no matter what Yugi and his friends said.

Speaking of which…

In the Judges' box

Yami watched benevolently as Yugi (in spirit form at the moment) bounced up and down in the seat next to him. The boy was really enjoying the tournament; even Yami had enjoyed the last round. (High-and-Mighty King of Egypt or not, even pharaohs enjoy seeing the occasional creep get their comeuppance.)

"I must admit, Yugi, this has been a far more interesting experience than I thought it would be." He admitted to the bouncing teenager.

Yugi paused for a moment to smile at his friend, "Yeah! And it sure was nice of Kaiba to let us use this stadium! Though I have to wonder," he paused (with his incredibly-adorable, big-eyed, earnestly confused look) "What's going on with the DA students in the announcer's room? I mean, it's really neat to try and guess what they're doing and all, but you have to wonder…"

In the announcer's room (where a rather large portion of this fanfic seems to be located)

"Okay, what's going on around here?" Chazz glared around the room.

Hassleberry shrugged. "Search me. Danged if I know." Sy nodded.

"Whatever it is, I guess it decided to keep your shirt." Jaden cheerfully added.

Chazz snarled something, then turned on his headset. "Will the Spirit of the Ring and Evil Marik hurry up and get to the arena, already? You'll both be disqualified if you don't hurry up!"

In the stadium

Bakura had met Marik at the concessions stands during the break and had decided to join him in watching the next match. They were sitting next to Odeon, discussing the problems that come with being possessed by evil spirits, when they heard the announcement about the participants of the next round.

Bakura's already pale face went even paler; Marik's darker face also lightened considerably.

"Oh dear, I had almost forgotten that that fellow would be here." Bakura winced.

"I had forgotten, too." Marik nodded.

With the special connectedness experienced only by those who have had their bodies usurped by evil forces, Marik and Bakura shared a thought. Calmly and silently, both youths got up from their seats and went and hid behind Odeon.

In the arena

The Spirit of the Ring glared smugly at Evil Marik.

"Evil Marik is to go first." Chazz snarled through his headset.

"So, now we shall end what we began in the contestants' room." Smirked the Evil Spirit of the Ring.

Evil Marik didn't respond, except to start he laughing. "Bwahahaha! HAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!"

The Spirit of the Ring took a deep breath, then began his own evil laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! AH-_HA_-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

The sky went dark for a moment and lightening flashed.

"The Evil Spirit of the Ring wins." Chazz announced weakly when the weather had returned to normal.

Evil Marik vanished (he got sent back to the shadow realm) and the Spirit of the Ring stalked out of the arena.

In the writer's room

A girl in a tie-dyed tee-shirt sat at her computer, muttering and typing.

"Okay, now, I promised to do this, so I'd better hurry up and do it…" she typed a few lines on her computer.

Behind her, Seto Kaiba appeared, looking very surprised. "Hey! What's going on!"

The girl spun around. "KAIBA! What the-!" she turned back around and looked over her writing. "Ooops." She deleted a couple words, then added a few more. Kaiba vanished.

In the contestants' room

Kaiba shook his head. That had been… strange. What was up with this tournament? And- he looked down at himself- where was his jacket? And his shirt? And his socks? What was going ON?!?!

Whew! That's it for now! The story I mentioned at the beginning of this piece no longer has me in a death-grip, but that's no excuse to get your hopes up! I am unpredictable! Who knows when I will write again? Anyway, Kaiba's shirt is going to its new home with the Silver Huntress, hope you enjoy it! I'm taking a pattern off Kaiba's coat (so I can make one for myself) and then I'll return it. As to his socks… those, were a request for Agent Malkere. I've e-mailed them to her and I hope she… enjoys doing… whatever it is she… plans on doing… with them. (Baffled look). All you Kaiba-fans out there, celebrate! Next time I update, he'll be wandering around in one of his gravity-defying coats WITHOUT a shirt underneath it! Please review! (It's how I know you all love me.) (j/king) (But only about the love bit. Not the review bit. Please review. I like reviews. They make me happy!)


	6. The Freak vs the Wannabe French

Note: Hi! Celebrate, chapter six is here! Also, just in case anyone's interested and has been reading this since I first posted it, I recently went back and rewrote chapter one. Don't worry, the contents are the same, I just edited it so that it was in the same format as the rest of the story (in the hopes that this will attract more people to my story and that they will give me nice reviews.) Also, I'm requesting help. Ya see, my pal Agent Malkere is a brilliant writer and has some wonderful GX and Yugioh fanfics going, but I've already reviewed all of them, because they're so wonderful! Why is this a problem? It means I can't nag her to write more! So, if anyone is feeling bored/helpful/a combination of the two, could ya go to her account and send her a review saying to write more? Thanks! Now I'll obey the silent (or possibly vocal) plea you are probably making and get on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I don't own GX, and, due to the fact that I cut my foot last Friday and can't run or even walk to quickly, I will not be able to carry out my hostile take-over of the corporation, so I probably won't own them anytime soon (or at least until my foot heals). (sigh) Oh well! I've still got my bag of gems! (opens it. Holds one to the light.) Ooooo… sparkly…

In the contestant's room

Kaiba gave himself a shake, and thought to himself _Look down again, and you'll be fully dressed. You are imagining things. You have been associating with Yugi too long and he is beginning to affect your mind._ He took a deep, cleansing breath and looked down.

_Okay, I'm still missing my shirt and socks, but my coat is back. That's something, I guess._ (In case anyone is wondering, he's wearing the blue coat he wore during the VERY FIRST season of Yugioh – it's my fav: )!)

In the writer's room

The girl in the tie-dye t-shirt sat at her desk, still, though she had added a fishing vest with Yugioh decks in the pockets and a battered, olive green collapsible top-hat to her ensemble. She was typing very carefully, but still muttering to herself.

"Okay, don't want to have that happen again – that was too weird." Types for a moment. Sits bolt upright. "Hey! Wait a minute!" evil grin spreads over face. She quickly taps out a few lines of writing on her computer.

"NOW what?" Chazz appears in the room, looking surprised, confused, and nervous.

"CHAZZ!" the girl knocks over her chair and comes to a halt beside Chazz. She hugs him. "I love you, Chazz!" kisses him on the lips, then goes back to her computer and writes some more before Chazz recovers.

In the announcer's room.

"Chazz! Where'd you go?" Jaden slapped the paler-than-usual Chazz on the back.

"You just disappeared!" Sy added, "Then you came back! What happened?"

"I have no idea." Chazz was in a state of mild shock. He sank to the floor.

"Hey, this is no time to quit now, soldier!" Hassleberry admonished him, "The next battle's startin' soon!"

Chazz's face twitched slightly. Mutely, he stood up, took off his headset, and placed it on Sy.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I can't do this!" Sy tried to remove the headset, but it got tangled with his glasses.

"Sure you can!" said Jaden enthusiastically (as if he ever said anything any other way). "You announced that duel between me and that girl who was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl!"

"But I don't know who's up next!" Sy looked like he was going to panic. On closer inspection, he already was panicking, it just wasn't obvious, yet.

"It says here that the next match is Crowler versus Bonaparte." Aster observed, checking the note-card on the sound-board with the scheduling on it. "Shouldn't be too hard to do."

"You can do it, Private!" Hassleberry encouraged the small, aqua-haired boy. "Besides, nobody can even see you up here, so it's not like yer doing it in front of a crowd!"

"Just believe in yourself!" Jaden added.

"Okay." Sy started up his internal mantra (Ibelieveinmyself-Ibelieveinmyself-Ibeliveinmyself-Ibelieveinmyself!) And turned on the headset.

"- I believe in myself! Oops! Um, sorry folks!" Sy blushed furiously, "Doctor Crowler and Professor Bonaparte, you're facing each other in the first of the second level of the tournament! Please report to the arena!" he turned off the headset again.

Bastion was looking over Chazz. "Someone should get him something to eat. He's in shock."

"I'll go!" Jaden jumped up, "I wanted to say hi to Chumly, anyway!"

In the stadium

Odeon turned around. "It's alright, Master Marik. The match is over."

"Thank-you, Odeon." Marik nodded, and turned to Bakura, where they had been cowering together (because, as everyone knows, Odeon is a very good defense against evil.) "I'm sorry, rotten luck."

"It's okay," Bakura smiled, "Congratulations on your loss."

"Thanks!"

"I had better go back to the snack stand; Chumly must be wondering where I've gotten to."

In the Shadow Realm (because I'm not sure where Evil Sartorius finally ended up)

Evil Sartorius was pretty much just hanging out. The Shadow Realm wasn't so bad. Sure, it wasn't the most cheerful of places, but there were lots of other evil spirits to talk about revenge and world domination with and plenty of the tortured souls of innocents to further torment, so he wasn't too ticked at the moment. Plus, Evil Marik had just reappeared, and he was always good for a game of 'who can make the other person scream for, if not mercy, at least just boring old agony, first'. And, because he had his blazer on, he didn't really notice that his shirt was no longer underneath it.

In the arena

Dr. Crowler straightened a pink ruffle on one of his wrists, and turned to face the fat little wanna-be Frenchman. This would be too easy. Bonaparte hadn't had _nearly_ as much experience as Crowler when it came to the evil laughter department.

"All right, folks!" Sy's voice came over the sound system, "It's time for the first match of the second round! The winner of this match will move on to the final round! In the field we have Dr. Crowler and Professor Bonaparte! Professor Bonaparte will begin!"

The short man took a deep breath. "Bwahahaha! HAHAHA! Ah-hahahaha!!!"

Dr. Crowler shook his head and smirked, then started his own laugh. "HAHAHA! Ah-hahaha! HAHA! AHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

There was a hush as everyone waited for the pronouncement.

"And the winner of this round is, Doctor Crowler!" Sy announced cheerfully. "You can go and pick up your honey-and-lemon tea at the tea booth!"

In the announcer's room

Jaden reappeared with an armload of little boxes and half a sandwich in his mouth. " 'm ba, guys!" he deposited the boxes on the floor, where Hassleberry and Bastion were sitting with Chazz, and took the sandwich out of his mouth. "Chumly was making his famous grilled cheese!" Duel Academy's most enthusiastic Slyfer Red (hmmm, Chazz is in Slyfer, but doesn't wear red… maybe he's a Slyfer Black?) handed Sy, who was in the announcer's chair, a box, then opened another box and handed the sandwich it contained to Chazz.

Chazz stared at the sandwich in his hand.

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich, Chazz," Bastion explained helpfully, "You eat it."

As a demonstration of just how out of it Chazz was, he didn't make a sarcastic remark. He just started eating the sandwich.

The other boys exchanged worried looks; what with his shirt and coat disappearing, then his coat reappearing like it had never gone, and then disappearing and reappearing _himself_, Chazz was not at all his normal self.

Meanwhile, in various bedrooms around DA and Domino City

There were quiet little poofs of air, as if it was rushing to fill space that had been occupied only a moment ago, going on in bureaus and closets everywhere. Things were disappearing.

The Spirit of the Ring (who was not, in fact, in a closet _or_ a bureau, but rather in the contestants' room in the stadium) was surprised briefly when his shirt vanished, but he was wearing a vest, so he wasn't too bothered, and merely went back to sipping his disturbingly thick, red, and apparently-blood-containing 'throat tonic' and plotting various ways to overthrow the Pharaoh and the world.

That's all for now! Ah, but I hear you screaming 'BUT WHAT ABOUT THE STUFF THAT WAS DISAPPEARING, YOU TIE-DYED TWIT?!? WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT?' I'll explain. You see, I was merely keeping an unspoken promise or two. Agent Malkere, you see, has just been e-mailed a pair of Joey's jeans. Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna has just received the requested shirts of Evil Sartorious, Bastion, and the Spirit of the Ring. Mei1105 will be pleased to know she also got one of the Tomb Robber's shirts (actually, it's not really his, it's Bakura's, but he possessed Bakura while Bakura was wearing it, so I'm guessing that counts). And just to let you know, I'M the only one who gets to steal and smooch the characters in this fanfic. You can do it I your own fanfic, but not on mine, so, please, no requests. That's not to be read as 'no requests or reviews'. I like reviews. Reviews are good. And requests for various non-trademark articles of clothing are also fine. But in this story, at least, Chazz is MINE! (Mwahahaha!)

P.S.

Guess which on-staff villain I like the least? (Crowler's creepy, but he's better than Bonaparte!)


	7. Face Off Between Shirtless and Hot Guys

Note: Hi, everyone! Yes, it is I, the one, the only, TIE-DYED TRICKSTER!!! (cheers) Anywho, I'm back! And I'm writing! (always a good combination!) I've been kinda busy with school lately, and reading fanfic. And getting my muses under control. (They showed up while I was working on my new fic, Kaiba Cat, and have been helping me review, lately. At the moment, they're having an anti-flamers rally in my head.) Still, I figured I'd better get back to work on this story, in case any of you lost interest. (which would break my heart… ) Remember, reviews good! Flames bad!

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Yugioh or GX. Mesa no happy about this. Still, the bag of gems is very distracting… (goes off to drool over gems. Gets dragged back by a muse who makes her sit down and keep typing.)

In the contestant's area

"Will Mr. Kaiba and the Evil Spirit of the Ring please report to the arena? You're up next!" Sy's voice quavered over the speaker system.

Kaiba glowered. Despite his best efforts, he had been unable to relocate his shirt and socks. Looked like he was going to have to go to the arena without them, unless he wanted to be disqualified. Which he didn't. (FYI: this is one of those moments where the little thundercloud appears over the character's head because they're in such a bad mood.)

Somewhere in the stadium

The Spirit of the Ring took another sip of his entirely-too-thick-and-smelling-of-blood-for-comfort 'throat tonic' and headed for the arena. So, he was going to face off with the fool who continued to deny his ancient past? This would be interesting. He didn't worry about the fact that his shirt was missing. He didn't care.

In the announcer's room

"Chazz, c'mon, snap out of it!" Jaden was shaking Chazz by the shoulders. "You've been through weirder stuff than this, before!"

Chazz didn't respond.

Bastion observed the scenario playing out in front of him for a few minutes, ran over a few possible outcomes in his head, then quietly left the room.

In the Judges' box

Yami (now in spirit form) sat calmly watching the arena. "I hope that fellow who was originally doing the announcements is okay. From the sounds of it, there's some odd stuff going on up there."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "There's some weird stuff going on in the stands, too! I could have sworn I saw a cat following a glowing ball of light earlier – hey!" Yugi's hand flew to his neck.

"Yugi! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Yami was on his feet looking for threats in an instant.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Yugi had a confused expression. "My collar. It just… disappeared."

Yami looked. Sure enough, the belt-like thing Yugi usually wore was gone. Come to think of it, his had also vanished. Something _very_ strange was going on…

Back in the announcer's room

"Reminder! Mr. Kaiba and the Evil Spirit of the Ring will be facing off in a few minutes! Failure to show up will result in disqualification!" click (the sort of click you hear when the announcer turns their headset/microphone off) "Chazz, snap out of it! I reallyreally_really_ can't announce this round!" the pale-cerulean-haired ('cause that is the specific shade of blue Sy's hair is) boy whimpered. He managed to get the headset off his head and thrust it towards Chazz.

Chazz looked at it blankly, chewing on a bite of grilled-cheese. He was sitting on the floor in his pants and jacket, with the blanket they'd borrowed from Alexis wrapped around him.

Jaden was starting to get really worried about his cranky friend. I mean, he was wrapped in a piece of cloth that belonged to _Alexis Rhodes_, for crying out loud! He should be rubbing it on his cheek and smelling it and sighing and saying stuff like 'it smells like…Alexis…' and have big hearts for eyes! He should _not_ be sitting there like a duel monster in defense mode! (because this _is_ Jaden thinking, here, and we allll know what kind of analogies _Jaden_ thinks in!) Jaden searched for some words of advice, something that would really reach out to Chazz and tell him that they were all worried about him and to cheer up! What could he say, though? _Hmmm… I got it!!!_

Jaden knelt down on the floor in front of Chazz and smiled brightly. "Get your game on, Chazz!"

One of the muscles under Chazz's left eye developed a nervous tic.

_Um, that didn't work like it was supposed to…_

At that moment, the door to the announcer's room opened and Bastion walked back in. "Has he changed since I left?"

"Welll, one of his eyes is twitching…"

Bastion sighed and turned around, "You'd better come in, then."

Alexis walked through the door. "Hi guys."

To demonstrate just how out of it Chazz was, his only response to Alexis's voice was that his eye stopped twitching.

Alexis looked at Bastion with a nervous expression. "When you said… I didn't realize just _how_ bad it was…" shaking her head, she walked over to the unresponsive Chazz, knelt down, and whispered something in his ear.

Chazz slumped a bit as his tense muscles relaxed, his eyes turned into hearts, and he got a REALLY dopy grin on his face. Alexis stood up.

"I have to get back to the tea booth, guys. See you 'round."

Sy flung himself to his knees in front of Chazz, hands folded in a begging gesture. "PLEASE, Chazz! Don't make me announce this round! Please!"

Chazz's usual expression of bored tolerance reasserted itself and he took the headset from Sy's grateful hands. "You'd probably mess it up anyway, shrimp."

Everyone was too relieved to tell Chazz not to pick on Syrus.

Chazz pulled the headset onto his head and switched it on. The contestants were just getting to their places. "Alright! Let's get this round started! It's the amazing Seto Kaiba against the Evil Spirit of the Ring! The Evil Spirit of the Ring will go first!" he switched off his headset for a moment. "Why aren't either of them wearing shirts?" Everyone shrugged.

In the arena

The Spirit of the Ring smiled humorlessly. (Or maybe there was humor in it. (pause) If there was, it was the kind of sick, twisted, and totally demented humor that can only be achieved by complete… psychos… (writer pauses to think again) On second thought, there probably was humor in it, but I'm not brave enough to contemplate that possibility. Anywho…) The Spirit threw back his head and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHA! HA_HA_HA_HAHA_!!!!" Lightening flashed. (note: the lightening had been ordered and shipped from Egypt, incidentally…)

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. _Pathetic…_ Then he struck his classic I-am-going-to-_beat_-_you_-this-time-Yugi-now-I-will-reveal-my-cunning-and-brillient-strategy! pose. "_MWA_HAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHA! MWA-_AH_-HAHAHAHAHAHA! _HAHAHAHAHA_!" More lightening. (but better quality, more expensive, and high-tech lightening, this time!)

There was a moment's pause, while Yami and Yugi decided who was better, during which the people in the stadium nervously examined the sky to see if any more lightening (Egyptian _or_ high-tech; when you're sitting in an open, metal stadium, you really don't care what type of lightening it is) was going to be making an appearance.

"And the winner of this round is…"

Everyone moved to the edges of their seats. Tristan and Duke both moved a bit too close to the edge and fell off, to the rest of the group's amusement.

In the refreshments stand, Ryou/Good Bakura crossed his fingers for luck and hid behind Chumly.

"The amazing Seto Kaiba!"

There were cheers from the stands.

In the arena

Kaiba smirked, smugly.

The Evil Spirit of the Ring scowled. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then he disappeared, having been sent back to the Shadow Realm. He sighed to himself as he made the journey. _Well, at least Evil Marik and that Sartorius fellow are there, so I have someone to plot revenge with._

At the concessions stand

"He lost! He lost! He lost!" Ryou Bakura was bouncing and twirling around happily!

Chumly watched silently, eating a grilled cheese sandwich. He didn't know why the pale guy with the British accent was so happy but, having been in such situations himself, he recognized the signs of having escaped great evil by the skin of your teeth clearly enough not to interrupt.

Whew! That's it for this chapter! FYI: the next chapter is the last one, and it's the face-off between Crowler and Kaiba! And to the Silver Huntress goes Yami + Yugi's collar! (they have several, btw) You know what this means, right? YAMI'S THROAT HAS BEEN EXPOSED TO THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!!! But, seriously, in all of the Yugioh shows I've seen, Yami's throat is always covered. Weird, huh? Also receiving articles of clothing are Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna's friends DancingKirby (requested a set of Bastion's underwear) and outofstategirl (requested a pair of Bastion's pants). FYI, everyone, those last two articles of clothing were removed from Bastion's bureau back on DA island, he is still FULLY CLOTHED in this fic! (anyone who thought otherwise is now required to go wash their minds out with soap!) To jenoncaluvkaiba I am e-mailing, from Chazz's bureau, a pair of his trousers and, from Kaiba's closet, one of his shirts. Glad people like this story, and I know you do because I check my ratings! Please review, it's gonna be on of your last chances to do so for this story!


	8. Battle Between Seto and the SheMan

Note: Ack! Haven't updated in over a MONTH! (goes off and sits in a corner in shame. Gets her butt dragged back to the keyboard by her muses) (sniffles) I'm SOSORRY!!! I've been lazy, and I've sort of been putting this chapter off, because it's the last one. (sigh) I know you're all disappointed, but, well, we all knew this couldn't last forever… Thank you all who sent me reviews and encouragement and asked for articles of clothing and everything! (fyi: If you're reading this and it's been finished for a while already, don't worry; I always respond to reviews (I feel that if you can take the time to tell me how much you like my story, then _I_ should take the time to be appreciative) and I will still fill any clothing requests that you make!) Well, guess I'd better start the chapter already. Thanks again to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Yugioh GX, or or Agent Malkere. (sigh) I have only this bag of unmarked gems. (pause. thinks about what she just wrote.) Unmarked gems? SPARKLY!!! (goes off to look at gems. is dragged back by her muses.)

In the announcer's room

"Alright, everyone, this is it, the moment you've been waiting for! It's the final round of the Evil Laughter Tournament! The last match is between the man who brought us the duel arena and the duel disk, the one, the only, the amazing Seto Kaiba!" Chazz paused to let the cheers of Kaiba fangirls in the stadium to die down enough so that he could be heard over their pledges of devotion and loyalty to the CEO. "And, challenging him for the right to claim of having the evilest laugh anywhere, the she-man who gives us extra homework, detentions, and the life-long need for therapy, unrivaled winner of Duel Academy's Most Hated Teacher Award until Bonaparte came onto the scene, Professor Crouler!" He paused again, this time to allow the jeering and booing to die down. "Will the contestants please enter the arena!"

Everyone in the announcer's room was crowded around the windows to watch the final laugh off.

In the concessions stand and tea table

Tea stacked the last freshly cleaned teacup in the box and closed the lid. "There we go, all packed up!"

Ryou Bakura pulled down the final metal shutter on the concessions stand and locked it. "We're nearly done here, too." He glanced at his wristwatch. "And if we hurry, we should be able to get to the stands in time to watch the last match!"

Alexis stretched her arms (she'd gotten a bit stiff from bending up and down while packing up the tea things) and called out, "Are you just about finished in there, Chumly? We're all done out here!"

A stack of Styrofoam boxes on a pair of legs appeared at the door of the concessions stand. "Yup. Just finished." Said Chumly's voice.

The other three stared. Alexis finally spoke up. "How many grilled cheese sandwiches did you _make_, Chumly?"

Chumly laughed sheepishly. "Well, after this match we're all going back to Academy Island, and I wanted to make sure I had enough to last the trip…"

Ryou nodded approvingly. "It's always a good idea to have a snack or two handy on a long trip."

Alexis and Tea exchanged a look and silently agreed not to comment.

"Let's get going." Was all Alexis stated.

In the arena

Chazz's voice blared over the speaker system. "And now, all of you out there, here they are! On the right side of the arena, Seto Kaiba, who seems to have been unable to locate his shirt since the last match! Ladies, please withhold storming the arena until after the match! And, on the left side of the arena, Professor Crouler, fully clothed, thank god!"

"HEY!" Crouler protested.

Chazz either couldn't hear him or was ignoring him, because he continued with his announcing. "This is it, the final match! In sticking with the old rule, ladies first! Professor Crouler will begin!"

Crouler growled to himself, _That boy is going to be up to his ears in detentions when we get back to the school-_

Suddenly in the writer's room

The now-vaguely-familiar girl in the tie-dyed t-shirt (and a copy of Chazz's coat that she sewed herself) had a mild panic attack.

"ACK! NOOOOO! CHAZZ MUST NOT SERVE DETENTIONS!!! NOT BECAUSE OF MY STORY!" she began hastily typing on her keyboard. "I hate to do it, but it's my only chance, it's my darling _Chazz's_ only chance! I must OOC Crouler!"

Back in the arena

_-but then again, I would NEVER give even one detention to wonderful Chazz, but someone must suffer for this slight to my character… hmmm… I know! Bonaparte shall serve Chazz's detentions for him! And maybe this will get the annoying twit demoted…_

Back in the writer's room again

The girl slumped back in her chair, relieved. "Whew, that was a close one! Crouler's acting weird but, then again, who cares? My beloved Chazz is safe!" she smiled and went back to typing.

In the arena, again, after all the scene changes

Snapping out of his reverie, Crouler threw back his head and unleashed his extra-evil laugh (the one he used earlier on in the tournament was only his regular evil laugh. _This_ laugh is the one he reserves for special occasions, like plotting Jaden's downfall.) "Nyah-hahahaha! HAHAHAHA! NYAH-HAHA_HAHAH_AHAHAHA-HAAAAAA!"

Crouler crossed his arms. _Beat that, Mr. Kaiba…_

Kaiba smirked and shook his head. _Amateur…_ He spread his arms, set his feet apart, threw back his own head and laughed like he had just beaten the pharaoh. "HAHAHAHA_HA! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! _HA_HA_HA_HA_HA_HA_-HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lightening crackled across the sky in blue-white sheets and thunder rumbled in the background. A strong wind came up and blew Crouler onto his face. Kaiba folded his arms and smirked. Another flash of lightening lit up his face in a scary manner.

Finally, the sky cleared and the wind died down. The loudspeakers came to life again.

"Wow, what an impressive display of evil laughter! Stay in your seats while the judges come to a final decision!"

In the announcer's room

Chazz turned the headphones off. "Well, it all comes down to this."

Jaden and Sy were bouncing up and down in excitement, Hassleberry was watching the arena with gleaming eyes, Aster feigned casual indifference but was actually watching intently, and Bastion, having just finished a sheet of calculations, sat back and watched with an amused smile.

A few words came up on the screen of Chazz's palm-pilot-thingamajigger. He smirked and switched his headset back on. "Alright everyone, the final decision has just come in! The winner of the Evil Laughter Tournament is-"

In the arena

"-Seto Kaiba! Still, to be fair, this match was an impressive display of evil laughter – on Kaiba's part!"

The people in the stands were going wild, cheering and clapping and pounding their feet. Kaiba smirked in a satisfied manner, and stood with his arms crossed. Yugi and Yami came down out of the judges box and handed him a golden statue of a lightening bolt on a brown stand with the words 'Evil Laughter Champion – Seto Kaiba' engraved on it. Kaiba graciously accepted it, and even went so far as to shake hands with Yugi. Then he held the trophy triumphantly above his head. The crowd went wild.

Epilogue

After that, things were pretty uneventful, a bit anti-climatic, the way things always are after a big party or holiday or something. The students went back to Academy Island with their professors; Yugi and his friends went back to his house for supper to watch movies; Kaiba, Mokuba, and Noa (on Mokuba's laptop) went home to the Kaiba mansion, arguing a bit on the whole subject of Noa and what to do with him (Mokuba wanted to build him an electronic body, Kaiba wanted to shut off all of the ties to the internet on Mokuba's laptop and destroy it, with Noa still on it); the Ishtars declined Yugi's invitation to supper and went back to their house to play board games together; Weevil was shipped off to a mental institution.

Things were relatively quiet until the next morning, when yells and shouts of confusion and irritation were heard all over Domino City, Academy Island, and the Kaiba Mansion.

"WHERE DID MY FAVORITE PAIR OF JEANS GO?!?"

"WHO TOOK MY SPARE BLAZER?"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ALL MY SOCKS?"

In the writer's room

The girl in the tie-dyed t-shirt and her copy of Chazz's jacket gave an evil laugh of her own. "Mwahahaha! Now I can fill all the requests I have gotten for articles of various characters' clothing! And cause mass chaos at the same time! Heh heh heh…" She smiled, crossed her arms behind her head, leaned back in her chair, and put her bare feet up on her desk. "Man, I love this job!"

The End

Hey, everyone! Yup, this is it, the end of the line. The story is over. T.T I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know if you did! Speaking of reviews, I have a few goodies to hand out! Here it goes:

To Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: a pair of Seto's boxers (not the ones he was wearing, because they would have been a bit too hard to get, but a previously worn pair!)

To Mei1105: Malik's purple belly shirt (he has several).

To Isis the Sphinx: The silver vest Yugi wore to battle Duke. (which he DID look totally amazing in! ;)!)

To Fire.Rose.Black: One of Chazz's old Obelisk uniform jackets, a pair of Syrus's spare glasses, and one of Kaiba's shirts. (don't worry about him coming after you, I'm the one everyone is gonna pound… if they catch me…)

To Agent Malkere: Weevil's glasses (before anyone starts to attack her for being a 'Weevil fan' (if such beings exist) I'd like to let you know that she wants them so she can smash them. You know, for revenge and all that. Also a pair of socks from each of the characters you haven't gotten anything from yet.

And

To everyone who reviewed but didn't request anything, a pair of socks from your favorite character!

Again, thanks for reading this, and-

(Weevil stumbles in, waving his arms blindly in front of him)

Weevil: Aaaaah! I can't see! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! HELP MEEEE!

Tie-dyed Trickster: Loser! (points and laughs, then picks up Weevil and sticks him in a trashcan)

Okay, now that that's done, thanks again to everyone who read this fic and an infinity of WOOTWOOTS!!! to everyone who reviewed! This is Tie-dyed Trickster, signing off.


End file.
